1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a host DBMS simulator and simulation method thereof and, more particularly, to a host DBMS simulator and simulation method thereof which can simulate an exchanger application program made out into CHILL/C in one's host system by a user using a host system under the exchanger's execution environment and similar simulation environment.
2. Discription of the Prior Art
There was developed a host DBMS at first at Korea Electronics and Telecommunications Research Institute in 1989. Its name was called a host DBMS. This existed in the form of library. To use this, when the application program is compiled, to be executed upon linking a conventional host DBMS and making a simplified executing file.
However, these simplified practice file can simulate one's function in any constant time, however, there was a problem which can not perform various simulations due to having a limitation about that multiple executing files can not be performed simultaneously.
Further, after the exchanger program makes out an application program upon using an user's host system, therefore, there was a problem -which can not perform various simulations about developed application programs according to being performed upon loading the execution file to the exchanger.